Echos
by crowprincess14
Summary: "America…" a voice said softly. He froze. America… That was a name he hadn't heard in a long time."America." the familiar voice repeated. "England…?" Panem breathed. More of a series of linear one shots than actual chapters. CURRENTLY ON HOLD.
1. An Echo

**Yay Hunger Games! Lol I sound so hipster saying this, but this was yet another book series that I read before it became overwhelmingly popular. **

**I had no idea how original this plot is. I don't care, whatever! ^-^ I wanted to do a USUK Hunger Game crossover. Hopefully this idea is a bit different than some of the other crossovers out there. **

**Also, I'm thinking about making some of the later chapters 1****st**** person. (I'm not telling you who, though) But I've never truly written like that before, so I'm not certain. Input is greatly appreciated. So r&r! **

**I don't own The Hunger Games or Axis Powers Hetalia, as much as I want to. So don't, idk, sue me or something.**

**Chapter One: An Echo**

Panem plopped down on his luxury, genetically engineered ostrich plume stuffed, pillowed couch. Dear lord, those districts were a pain. He groaned and ran his hands through his bright fuchsia hair. Those people could find no end to the things they had to complain about. District 11 always complaining about their "outrageous" working hours. 12 was begging for more food to be sent to her district.

"You're resourceful people. You'll get by." he had responded, brushing her off brusquely.

"You have plenty of food! So much that you _throw up _in order to eat more! I'm not asking much, just a small portion every few months, PLEASE!" she had cried desperately.

His blue eyes, long ago repaired by laser surgery, turned cold. "You should have thought of that before you rebelled." She gasped. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a reaping to go watch. May the odds be ever in your favor, 12." Panem had turned and left briskly, leaving 12 crying silently and 2 smirking, as usual.

All the meetings seemed to go the same, nowadays. Maybe he needed to crack down harder. Send more Peacekeepers in. But they still obeyed his every command, that was good. There were perks to sending two representatives to fight each year, no one wanted that number to increase. Honestly, couldn't they all just be like 2 and himself and _enjoy _ the games? Was that too much to ask?

The national anthem rose up all around him, courtesy of the surround sound speakers in his mansion. This was going to be another boring Hunger Games, he could tell already. He braced himself for the history of the nation. The Dark Days always made him feel… Uncomfortable.

"But the people of Panem rose up against the Capitol that fed them… cared for them… loved them."

Maybe it was the meeting earlier or some other reason, but a memory of a man dressed in a brilliant red coat crying on the ground entered his mind.

"_Dammit, why?"_

Panem put a violent lid on the rising memories. The past was the past. If he thought about it now, he would break down again. He wasn't the same person that he was back then. Yet one more memory flashed before his eyes.

"_I'm sorry… You'll be… safe now…" The green jacket that he so often wore was soaked in blood. _

"STOP!" screamed Panem, facing the memory that he hated the most to be pushed into the back of his mind. "Just st-stop."

"The District 1 tributes, Glimmer and Marvel!" the representative from the Capitol cried. He distracted himself by sizing up the tributes. Glimmer looked very , well, glimmery. She smiled sweetly for the cameras. She was going to use her charm and sexiness to win sponsors, most likely. Marvel was a bit lanky, but had an interesting glint in his eyes. He had a very good chance of winning as well. They would at least put up a good fight.

"America…" a voice said softly.

He froze. _America… _That was a name he hadn't heard in a long time.

"America." the familiar voice repeated.

"England…?" Panem breathed. He spun around. "England!?"

His love was standing there, gazing sadly at him. He looked the same as he did on that day. Messy blonde hair. Thick eyebrows. Beautiful green eyes. And his usual green jacket. An enormous red bloodstain sat a few centimeters from his heart.

Panem let out a choked sob. "Oh, Iggy! My Iggy. Y-You're-!" He threw himself off of the couch, almost tripping in his haste, and tried to envelop him in a tight hug…

…Only to pass right through him. "I-Iggy?!" Panem whispered, backing up slightly.

England put a transparent hand on his cheek, but he felt nothing except a small chill. "I'm only here in spirit. My physical form had been long gone from the Earth."

Panem broke down at this. "I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I couldn't protect you. R-Russia and you j-jumped and I couldn't stop you! I promised to protect you. I promised on my life! B-But you still died…" His shoulders wrenched with sobs. "And you died protecting me…!"

"Then what did you do with the rest of your life?" There was a surprising coldness to his voice.

The former superpower, now the only one left in the world, started. "I-I…" His voice hardened. "I created the greatest country that ever existed. No hint of rebellion, and everything runs smoothing. 12 districts and their Capitol, me." He really believed that, didn't he? This wasn't just justification, right?

"You created a corrupt society that sends 23 children to their deaths, while the privileged watch for entertainment." England said, his voice rising with anger and disgust. "I didn't fall in love with _that. _I didn't sacrifice myself for _that. _You changed alright, and not for the better. Whatever happened to freedom? Whatever happened to justice? Whatever happened to being a bloody hero?!"

Panem stared up at him numbly. "You died. I couldn't stand it. Where was your freedom? Where was your justice? Where-" His voice cracked and a tear fell down his face. "Where was your hero?"

His eyes softened and he gave at long sigh. "Idiot. I didn't want you to become this. You're so much better than this monster. I believe it"

Panem shook his head. "No. It's too late. I can't go back."

A desperate cry filled his ears. "I-I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" A volunteer? From District 12? Impossible!

England turned his head towards the screen. "Perhaps not."

"No, Katniss! NO! You can't go!" a younger girl screamed, arms wrapped around the volunteer.

"_No, Iggy, NO! Don't leave me, please! YOU CAN'T" _

The dark haired girl walked up to the stage after another teen removed the girl from her waist. There was a determined, yet slightly frightened look upon her face. She scanned the audience until her eyes alighted on a tired and shocked looking woman. Then she turned and faced the woman who drew her name.

The brightly colored Capital representative was beaming. "What's your name?"

She swallowed. "Katniss Everdeen."

"I'll bet my buttons that was your sister. Don't want her to steal the glory, do we?"

Panem stared in shock. "Why…? She has to know that she won't-" It hit him. Katniss loved her sister. Loved her enough to die for her. Like England did. He took an immediate liking to her. What was that he would have said she had all those years ago?

American spirit. That's what it was. Except… He wasn't the one who perished. He was the one perished for. _You have to win! Your sister can't end up like me. _Numb. So numb. The only escape from the numbness was slaughter. And even that offered very little respite.

"Don't count her out yet. This one's a fighter." England said, as if reading his mind. Although he may be able to do just that. Their eyes met. "This girl… She's going to be the one to say you. Or destroy you. But you can't allow _them_ to kill her. Understand?" Iggy's voice turned desperate. "I don't care what you do. Bribe, blackmail, or even threaten! But if she dies everything will be lost! And I'll never see you again."

This caught Panem's attention. "What do you mean?" He moved as close to England as he could without passing through him. His lover was still shorter than him, after everything that had happened .

"Promise me!" England snapped.

Panem was taken aback. "I-I promise."

As England gave a sigh of relief, his green eyes flickered to the digital clock on his wall. The sigh he gave now was a long, sad one. "My time is almost up. I'm going to have to leave any moment now."

"No, you can't leave me again! Not when I finally got to see you again!" The tears flowed freely down his cheek, and he could have sworn that Iggy's eyes were glistening as well.

England leaned forward and gave him a long kiss. There was a long dormant stirring and ache in his heart, even if he couldn't feel his dead lover's lips. A warmth spread from his mouth and through his entire body. Panem could feel all the coldness piled up over the years melting away.

Smiling sadly, the former empire pulled away. "If you do as I say, we'll be seeing each other sooner than you expect, I promise." The clock chimed. "I love you, America." His transparent body began to glow.

"Wait!"

There was a flash, and he was gone.

He fell down to the ground. "I love you too." Panem whispered into the cold, unforgiving tile.


	2. Some Advice

**This chapter isn't that long, sorry. I actually wrote chapter 3 before this, believe it or not. But I went back and decided that the first and, in my opinion, best book, some more love. Hence this little scene. Thanks to all those who reviewed, please continue giving me feedback!**

**I don't own anything! Erm, anything in this story except the plot and idea for this particular story. So don't fret, I am not homeless ^_^ Wait….**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Some Advice**

I closed the door, Peeta's words still ringing in my ears.

"_I don't want them to change me in there. Turn me into some sort of monster that I'm not."_

_ "I just can't afford to think like that."_

I try to push the conversation from my mind. I do need my sleep if I am going to have a chance of surviving tomorrow. But it is to no avail. No matter what I do, Peeta's face keeps coming back into my head. I briefly looked around the room, suddenly getting the feeling I was being watched.

To my surprise, there is a bored looking man sitting on my bed. His hair is bright pink and neatly groomed, with not a hair out of place. He was wearing a simple enough suit, except it was a shocking yellow, with a sky blue tie that matched his eyes. Only a Capital denizen would dress in such a noticeable outfit. "Took you long enough, sweetie. I'm going to have to talk to the chefs, wouldn't want you to get sick right before your big day, would we?" His lip curled into a sneer, but I saw a deep sorrow hidden in his icy blue irises.

Those eyes. This wasn't the first time that I'd seen them, I realized. My mother's had looked the same for her period of inactivity after the explosion. Except it never truly went away. It had just hidden itself behind whatever emotion she wore as a mask that day, serving as a constant reminder of things lost. Something I didn't need or want. This man seemed to be the same.

Still, I was wary. "Who are you?" I asked, not even bothering to hide the hostility in my voice. Even though I still thought that Haymitch, Effie, and Cinna were lying, this man could be an over enthusiastic admirer. You could never tell with the Capital natives, I was finding out.

"It doesn't matter who I am." He shrugged. "All you need to know is that I'm a friend." A warm smile lit up his face, but there was a sarcasticness about it.

"A friend who comes into my room in the middle of the night?" I raise my arms in a pathetic attempt at self defense. Honestly, I didn't have it in me to fight him right now, if it came to that.

He tsked. "Katniss, Katniss, where's that charming girl from earlier this evening? You were quite dazzling." He automatically fixed his hair as he shifted positions.

I didn't let myself be distracted by his flattery. "You've got three seconds before I start screaming. One… Two…"

He held a hand up. "No need for that, dear. They all will answer to me anyway, I run the show around here." The cocky smirk returned.

I blinked several times. Who could he be? He'd have to be almost at President Snow's level to control even Haymitch. "Still… The Hunger Games start tomorrow. Wouldn't this be considered cheating?" I don't know all the specifics, but I would think any extra training would be highly punishable. Though he didn't seem to care either way.

The smirk widened. "It isn't if I say it isn't. Besides, I'm not giving you last minute training. I'm giving you something far more precious: Advice."

"…Advice?" I ask, feeling stupid.

"Advice." he confirmed. "Specifically about Peeta."

I stiffen. Peeta is the last thing I want to be thinking about right now. He is going to have to die if I am to keep my promise to Prim. Even if I do not kill him by my own hand, I cannot allow myself to shed a single tear when he is gone.

"… _Turn me into some sort of monster that I'm not…"_

"I realize that his feelings aren't requited yet. They couldn't be. What are the odds? But that's ok. The fun part is the denial, the inexplicable urge to talk to them, the slow realization, the first-" The smile vanished as he cut off abruptly. "Anyway, that sweet, beautiful, and unfailing love has to be protected. Because that love will do anything. _**Anything.**_ Get it? I learned that too late. Peeta is going to want to protect you because of his love. I know he has to die, but having someone like that die in front of you, in your arms… God, something inside you falls apart. You are _never _the same person."

I stared at him, shocked. What horror has this man lived through? Maybe he was a past victor, I thought suddenly, and he fell in love with or at least cared deeply for another tribute, just like Peeta. And that person felt the same. But he or she died protecting him. That's the reason for the sadness in his eyes. The one image he could never forget was the one he wanted to forget the most.

The brightly colored man took in a shaky breath. "I probably shouldn't have said that, considering what I'm about to ask of you." He grabbed my arm with a sudden force, causing me to jerk back instinctively. "Win. Win, damn it! Whatever the hell it takes, do it! I can pull some strings here in the Capital and possibly in some of the Districts, but you're going to have to do a lot of the work."

"What do you mean-?" I tried to protest, but I was interrupted once more.

"So here's the thing: You are going to have to become even more appealing than you already are. So if that means killing without mercy, forming alliances with other tributes, or making out in a cave, do it without hesitation." A brief look of something akin to self-hatred flashed across his face before it hardened. "If you fail and get killed, I will personally torture and kill everyone you ever have cared about and their families. Do we have a deal?" He extended his hand, wanting me to shake on it.

Any sympathy I felt for this strange man vanishes. "Why do you care? I don't know how I could benefit someone like-!"

"Do you think I know?!" he snapped, withdrawing his hand angrily. "I was just told that you winning was my only chance for being saved. Of ever seeing him again! I have to do whatever it takes to make you victorious, whether either of us likes it or not. So don't hate me." He stood up, dusting himself off. "Do not think for a moment, though, that that was a hollow threat. Trust me, I've done worse. I doubt I would even lose sleep." He fixed a loose curl coldly. "The point is, you have to win."

I tilted my head and said with a surprising iciness, "I'll see what I can do. But I swear, if you lay a finger on my sister….!" I kept the threat hanging, not able to come up with a good enough one in the first place,

He just gave me a cheerful smile in return. "We'll see what you can do when you're dead, sweetheart." The man waved a hand. "It doesn't matter now, all you have to do is be a good girl and win for me. May the odds be ever in your favor, my little Mockingjay." He exited the room and shut the door behind him without a sound.

_Mockingjay…_

I don't know why, but something in me likes that nickname.

_Mockingjay…_

* * *

**Hopefully I didn't butcher Katniss' POV to terribly… **

**Anyway, the next chapter should be up soon!**


	3. Stars

…**I'm a horrible liar.**

**I'm sorry, I really did mean to update sooner. But I completely forgot how busy my fall was going to be and XP Hopefully, the next chapter won't be that far from coming. Don't hold me to that, though. I'll do my best.**

**I don't own Hetalia. Or The Hunger Games. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention earlier that this contains yaoi. But you've probably figured that out by now, haven't you?**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Stars**

_Stars… It's been so long since I've seen ones such as these. How strange. _Panem raised an arm to the heavens. The lights of the Capitol always blocked out these natural beauties, forcing him to look at holo-ceilings of the night sky. Light such as this couldn't be replaced, though. Their natural beauty was unable to be imitated.

Suddenly, it was no longer the sky that he was staring up at. It was a tri-colored rectangle. Fifty stars arranged themselves in the upper left corner. 13 stripes, with alternating red and white hues, went horizontally down the rest of the shape. It was a design Panem knew all too well. A design he had burned all remnants of a long time ago.

Panem blinked, and the illusion was gone. The night sky once again was simply the night sky. Nothing more. He gritted his teeth. Why was he seeing that old thing, and now of all times?

Was he doing something right, or did he have it all wrong? It was impossible to tell anymore.

"Stop that!" snapped his boss, irritated. Panem realized that he had been sighing repeatedly.

"Sorry, sir. I don't know what's gotten ahold of me." He lowered his arm, hiding an insolent smirk that had been wanting to play on his lips a great deal lately.

"Humph." Snow walked up to the transport. "Get in." he barked, "We've lingered here long enough." Without a further word, he walked up the ramp.

"Sir." Panem didn't really blame his boss for being irate to him. It was his fault, after all, that the Hunger Games had ended the way they did.

He had been anxiously pacing the back of the control room, chewing his lip, when the tribute called Cato had grabbed Peeta around the neck, cutting off his air. Panem had frozen. Was Katniss going to shoot? Was she going to kill the last remaining tribute, but kill her newfound lover along with him? His stomach had churned with anxiety.

When Katniss had shot Cato's hand and saved Peeta from falling to a horrible death, he had breathed a long sigh of relief. But he hadn't allowed himself to celebrate yet. Cato was still alive, even if only barely. The rest of the night, he had denied himself sleep and resumed his pacing, much to the probable annoyance of the Gamemakers.

Finally, Katniss leaned over the edge of the Cornucopia and shot Cato out of mercy, which was oddly moving to Panem. Who knew how much longer the mutts would slowly maul him?

Then the realization had fully hit him. The two tributes left were from the same district! The star crossed lovers were alive and together! Panem had felt a burst of elation. _Iggy… I've done it! Both Katniss and Peeta are alive!_ _Neither had lost the one they loved. _No one else would end up in the same state as himself. He was going to be able to see England again after all. A grin had lit up his face. One that wasn't sarcastic or greedy, for once in such a long time.

Then it faded. Claudius Templesmith was speaking into the microphone, and it didn't sound like an announcement of victory.

"Greetings to the final contestants of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games. The earlier revision has been revoked. Closer examination of the rule book has disclosed that only one winner may be allowed." A this, Panem gave a cry of shock. "Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

Panem felt suddenly unsteady on his feet. Of course the rule change had been a trick. No way would more than one victor be allowed. It wasn't ever possible to keep his promise to Iggy and to make two other people happy. He was going to have to be selfish once again.

Bile rose up in his throat when he realized why this had happen. The drama… It was all about the drama. It was something Panem himself would have loved if his lover's spirit hadn't appeared when it did. It was the perfect formula for tragedy. Set two people in a dangerous situation and have them fall in love. They know only one can make it, but this makes it all the more romantic. Then give them the false hope of survival of them both, and watch them truly fall for each other. Have them finally get through their horrible ordeal. Then, once they become elated at the fact that they made it out alive, tell them the truth. That one of them has to kill the other. It was sickening.

He had given a startled gasp when his attention back to the screen. Katniss was pulling something out of her pouch. _The berries! _he realized _Oh, God, they're going to kill themselves. No. No, I won't allow it! _

Before he knew what he was doing, his hands were wrapped around Senaca Crane's throat. "STOP THEM! STOP THEM NOW!" Panem's murderous face had been reflected in the horrified eyes of the head gamemaker. Claudius Templesmith froze, mouth ajar.

"Only.. One… Victor…" Crane choked, trying to reach for a button that would no doubt kill one or the other.

Panem loosened his grip, but only slightly. "Two's better than none, correct?" he said coldly. "Besides, having lovers as the winners would get you the best ratings ever." The berries were being raised to their mouths now. He was running out of time.

Senaca closed his eyes and let out something that might have been a sigh if he wasn't so low on oxygen. Then he opened his eyes and gave Claudius a small nod. The berries were in their mouths now.

Trumpets sounded. "Stop! Stop! Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victors of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark! I give you- the tributes of District Twelve!"

Panem had allowed himself to celebrate at last as he released his grip. _I'll be coming soon…_

Back in the present, Panem took one last look of District 12. The distant shacks in the moonlight looked even more desolate then they did in the daytime. Any family in their right mind was huddled around whatever meager fire they could manage right now. Imagine, not one but _two _victors coming from this place. Before last year, it was unheard of. They had no training whatsoever.

While his boss had been busy threatening the Everdeens in his usual charming way, Panem had freely wandered the town. He didn't care about the suspicious or even threatening glares he got because of the bright clothing marking him as a denizen of the Capitol. He didn't care what they thought. Children who were playing some sort of chasing game froze as he walked by.

That was odd. The children in the Capitol never smiled like that. Sure, they smiled as much as the adults during Hunger Games season. Except comparatively , they were oddly dull. These smiles were not exactly happy ones, but they were cheerful none the less. Maybe it was because they were used to their situation and knew it was going to change. Or maybe… They cared about the one they were playing with. A childish smile of love.

_"And I'm gonna spread justice and peace to the whole world…"_

He quickly moved on.

A few Peacekeepers nodded at him as he passed their station. It was highly unlikely that they knew who he was, since that information was highly classified, but it was still nice to get some respect in an uncivilized place like this.

Finally, he stopped at the Mayor's home, in the nicer section of the town. A young girl answered the door. She looked startled when she saw him standing there silently. "C-Can I help you?' said who he assumed was the mayor's daughter. Nervously, she pushed a long strand of hair out of her eyes.

Panem smiled politely. "I just wanted to inquire about the mayor's health." He tilted his head. "I do hope he isn't overly stressed…?"

She chewed on her lip, looking relived. "He's doing fine. Of course, no government job is without it's hardships, but he's managing well." She forced a smile. "Anything else?"

Panem studied her for a moment. "That's all." he said finally. As she turned to go back inside, he called after her. "Have I seen you somewhere before? You seem… Familiar."

She froze and turned back around. "Perhaps you're thinking of my mother. People say I look a lot like her." There was an uncomfortable look on her face.

"Perhaps…."

She let out a long sigh. "Also…. My mother's twin sister was in the 50th Hunger Games. You might have seen her from recordings of that one." With that, she quickly bid him farewell and disappeared inside. Obviously, she had no idea of his true age.

Ah, yes. Panem remembered her now. One of the last remaining tributes from the previous Quarter Quell. Funny, that was a District 12 victory as well. The victor currently spent his time absorbed in his drink, he heard. But hey, they couldn't all be stars.

On the edge of the stairs he froze suddenly. He had remembered something else. That victor had more or less cheated by using the force field at the bottom of a cliff to throw an ax into his opponent's head. So he had done the same thing that he had threatened to do to Katniss. Kill everybody he had ever cared about. And force him to live with the that. No wonder he drank all the time.

Panem suddenly had felt sick to his stomach. Hurriedly, he had run back to the Capitol transport, where he had met a very grumpy Snow.

He glanced at his boss out of the corner of his eye. He had regained the usual small smile that was on his face and was staring out of the window smugly.

"Tell me, Alto, " Snow said, using his human name in case anyone was listening, "What do you think of the so called 'star crossed lovers'?"

Panem blinked. "What do you mean, sir?"

"I mean, do you think they really love each other?" Snow turned and faced him, face revealing nothing.

Panem looked horrified. "Of course, sir! Isn't it obvious? I mean, they almost died trying to stay together forever instead of being separated!" His shoulders were tense. What was he suggesting?

"You truly believe it?"

"With all my heart. If that love isn't real, then nothing is."

Snow shrugged. "If that is what you believe, then so be it."

Panem narrowed his eyes but said nothing. He wasn't going to let his boss shake his faith. He needed something to believe in.

The ache in his heart became noticeable again. It had hurt everyday for over a year, though most of the time he tried to block it out. If he stayed busy, he could pretty much keep his mind off it. But it never fully ceased. It only grew worse with every passing day.

Soon… It had to be soon… _Oh Iggy, please don't let whatever it is take too long. I'm not sure how much longer I can take this waiting… _He was going to go crazier if he couldn't see his lover again soon.

Yes, he was grateful that England came back to see him and to warn him. More than grateful. But… It was the worse form of torture possible. To be so close to him, to be able to see him again, but not touch him, not hold him close, not kiss him… That was hell. And maybe he would have been bearable if he had stayed for longer. Only, to have him leave only minutes after seeing again, it was practically worse than him not being there at all.

It was one bite of the forbidden fruit. He would eternally crave more.

And he had no idea how to get it.

* * *

That night, Panem dreamed of years past. The Avox attending his room at the moment froze when he started mumbling, then quickly ran out. The master's secrets were his own. If he found out that they were in his room while he was dreaming, they would be severely punished.

_It was the middle of summer. A warm night breeze blew through their blonde hair. _

"_The stars are so beautiful tonight." England mumbled softly. They were in the back of America's convertible. The top was down, so they had a perfect view of the stars on this abandoned back road._

_America had just finished unbuttoning the front of his lover's shirt and slowly moved his hand up and down England's chest. "Yeah, they're really pretty…" he whispered, staring into his emerald eyes. _

_England snuggled into him, his head resting in the crook of America's neck. "I wasn't talking about- Mmm." He was cut off by a tongue sliding into his mouth. "Git."_

"_I know." America breathed between kisses. When he finally pulled away, there was an idiotic grin on his face. "I love you, ya know that?"_

_England blushed. "I'm aware." he said, putting his hand on the younger countries' cheek. "I love you too. More than I can ever say." His lashes brushed against America's skin as he closed his eyes. _

_America smiled to himself as his gaze wandered down England's body. Then his expression turned anxious as he spotted a discolored bruise, previously covered by his shirt sleeve. "Iggy, what happened…?"_

_The country in question didn't even open his eyes. "I fell down the stairs earlier, it's really nothing to be con-"_

"_You collapsed again, didn't you?" America said softly, interrupting him. _

_England shifted slightly. "Don't worry about me. With Russia and all, you need to be worrying about your defenses."_

"_I don't care about that bastard! Spending time with you makes me happy, my boss should understand that."_

"_So you refuse to even take precautions?"_

"_I've taken them!" America cried, exasperated._

_A queer smile came over England's lips. "I figured as much. Very well, I will protect you, since you refuse to protect yourself."_

_America sat up with a violent suddenness. "You can't do that! You'll get hurt!"_

"_If it was for you, I would be happy with it."_

"_No. I'm the hero. _I'll_ be the one to protect _you._" He tilted his chin up so their eyes met. "Promise me that you'll stay safe, no matter what happens to me."_

"_Will you promise to keep yourself safe, then?"_

_There was a slight hesitation, then he nodded. "Yes, I will."_

_England sighed."Then I promise."_

Panem sat up, gasping. He groaned and slammed his fist into the wall angrily. _Why didn't I notice?! Why did I only notice now?! I would have realized something was up right then!?_

England's fingers had been crossed.

* * *

**A note on America's human name…. **

**I've already decided on Alto for the first name, but I need help on the last name. So if you have an idea, please let me know! **

**Yes, this is my way to bribe people into reviewing. What can I say?**

**I hope I kept America more in character this time. _ **

**If you're confused about something, feel free to ask! I always want to know if something that was supposed to make sense ends up being vague. But be warned, I might be revealing it in a later chapter, so don't be upset if I can't outright tell you. **

**R&R please!**


	4. Bonus: America's Lullaby

**I figure I owe you guys something, seeing as I'm a liar and all. PROCRASTINATION, WHOOP WHOOP! …Did I mention that I'm also a hypocrite? Forgetful, too. **

**I want to give at big thank you to everyone who reviewed! Especially to ****Esmeraude11, who made me look even deeper at this story. I'm sorry I didn't reply back to your last message. I meant to. I just keep forgetting. **

**And it's been decided! America's full name is Alto Jardine. Unless you can think of better last names starting with J. I'm still pretty open with this. **

**And a very merry Christmas to all my readers who celebrate it.**

**Without further ado, here's your bonus story! **

* * *

**America's Lullaby**

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_." England's melodic voice floated over the field. His eyes were closed, and a blissful smile was on his face. _

_ America snuggled his face into the older nation's shirt. The shadow of the tree they were sitting under fell upon his small face. He yawned. _

_ America loved it when England visited him. He wasn't always able to stay long, but America knew how to make each moment count. There was never a wider smile on his face then when he was with his beloved brother. Whether it was cooking food together, playing pretend, or just being sung to sleep, he loved it. There was times when he wished their moments together would last forever. He prayed with all of his heart that England felt the same. _

_ "_Here it's safe and here it's warm. Here the daisies guard you from all harm._" _

_ Yeah, it was safe and warm here in England's lap. He wasn't sure that daisies could protect him from anything, but then again he might be "taking things to literally", like England said sometimes. Whatever that meant. _

_ Protection wasn't an unfamiliar term to him, however. Just recently, he had learned the word _hero. _The word automatically appealed to him. A person who protected everyone and didn't care what happened to him… How cool was that? That kind of person would never let somebody he loved get hurt. They would be loved by everyone. _

_ "_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place that I love you_." He opened his eyes as the last strains faded away. A bushy eyebrow raised itself. "Still not sleepy, love?"_

_ America giggled and shook his head, stifling a yawn. "Nuh uh. I'm never sleepy!" _

_England chuckled at this. "No, you definitely aren't sleepy. I have no idea what I was thinking." He fuzzed his hair. _

_The younger nation looked up at him, still trying with all his might not to yawn. "That song's so pretty! Where did you hear it?"_

_England's face grew thoughtful. "I'm not sure. It's one of those songs that's almost as old as the hills themselves." He pointed towards the distant peaks. "I don't even know if it has a name."_

"_I'm going to name it then. Hm…" America scrunched up his face with concentration. Then his eyes light up. "Amerwica's Lullaby!" Glowing with excitement, he pumped his fist. A small, almost heroic, laugh escaped his lips._

_England laughed, bemused. "America's Lullaby. I like the sound of that." He lowered his head and kissed America's hair. _

_America was grinning with pride. "I thought of myself!"_

"_Really? That's remarkable."_

"_Yeah!"_

_The two spent a moment in silence. America stared at England, overflowing with love for his older sibling. After a minute or so, however, his tiny brow furrowed._

"_Engwand, what are those white ribbons doing wrapped around your head?" He reached up and touched them lightly, frowning harder when he noticed England wince slightly._

"_Those? These things are called bandages, America. People put them over wounds so they don't get infected or reopened." He laughed a little, moving his little brother's hand away from his head. _

_America gasped, eyes widening. "Are you hurt? You are, aren't you?! Oh no, what if you die?! I'll be all alone for the rest of my life!" His sky blue eyes filled with tears as his breathing sped up. "No no no no no! You can't die!"_

_England shushed him. "Hush now. That's not going to happen." He began to rock him back and forth slowly, calming him down. Gradually, America's breathing slowed down to its normal rate. "I ran into a little trouble on the way here. Some other countries haven't taken much of a liking to me lately. " America had no idea how that was possible. How could someone not love England? He was so kind. _

"_Anyway, the wound isn't serious. Just a small knock on the head. My first mate made me dress it, just to be on the safe side. I was going to remove it tonight, actually." He smiled down at him reassuringly. "It's going to take much more than that to kill your big brother." _

"_Yeah… I guess so…" Still, America was a bit bothered. Though this was the first time he had heard of the word bandages, this wasn't the first time England had come wearing them. It was just the first time he had asked. Which means… England was getting hurt coming to him, or maybe even protecting him from those mean other countries. That wasn't right. He shouldn't have to experience pain because of him. He wasn't that valuable, was he?_

_That other word came back to him. Hero. His big brother had been one the entire time, without him even realizing it. His fist clenched, almost on its own._

_If England was ever in trouble and he had the ability to save him, he wasn't going to hesitate. He would leap right in and rescue him, even if the cost was his own life._

"_Are you ok?"_

"_Huh? O-Oh, I'm fine big brother." America swallowed. "Can you… Can you sing me that song again?"_

_England's smile grew warm. "Of course, love."_

_He owed him at least that much._

"Here your dreams are sweet_"_

_He would have to understand. _

"And tomorrow brings them true_" _

_America didn't want to him to leave in that way. _

"Here is the place_"_

_Ever. _

"Where I-_"_

_No matter what._

"Love you_." _


	5. Bread and Circuses

**My excuse for being late on this chapter is that I hardly planned this one out. And that I have to share a computer. And the person I share it with is addicted to Minecraft, and you know what that's like.**

**So there's me living below the line and not taking ownership of my procrastination! Yeah! **

**Also, Les Miserables. That's all I need to say. The people who have seen the musical or movie or both will understand. **

**I don't own anything. No siree. I don't have enough creative genius to create anything except the plotline of this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Bread and Circuses**

'Let's get Katniss Everdeen to her wedding in style!" cried Ceaser Flickerman, his smile as dazzling as always.

Panem gave a nod of approval. In his heart, he was screaming just as loud as the rest of the audience. Appearances needed to be kept for the cameras. Even if the majority of the population didn't know exactly who he was, it was his job to appear cool and collected.

On the inside, he was nowhere near that. Rebellion was growing in the districts. Almost every district, except for 1, 2, and 12, were in full out revolt. More and more Peacekeepers had to be sent, and the rules became even harsher. Already, the crackdown had gotten… unpleasant… in certain districts. It only fueled their anger.

_But I didn't have a choice!_ he reasoned. This had to be done. The districts would have to grow out of this second phase of ungratefulness, or pay the price. He needed them for his many luxuries, as much as he pretended he didn't. The propaganda he sent to the schools was practically useless. He doubted any teacher in the rebelling districts even glanced at it. Even some of his most trusted officers might not be as trustworthy as they seemed. It would probably be best to kill them all and replace them with new ones. One could never be too careful.

_…Shit… _Panem suddenly realized just exactly what he was thinking. This was exactly the sort of thing that made him this despicable creature in the first place. Iggy expected more from him. The disappointed look in his emerald eyes still stared back at him sadly every time he shut his own. Iggy still believed in his salvation, long after everyone else stopped caring. Even Panem himself had his doubts about whether that was going to happen.

Panem let out a small groan of irritation. _Why couldn't he be more specific? _He automatically fixed his hair as he shifted position. Then he forced himself not to squint as the bright spot light illuminated the stage on which they were sitting. Snow waved to the cheering crowd below, smile as forced as it always was. At least, that's what he assumed. He could only see the back of Snow's head from his usual seat behind him, which was the same even if it wasn't the presidential balcony. But his smile was never genuine, so Panem doubted it was today.

Just in case he happened to end up on any feeds, he flashed his million dollar smile at nothing in particular. A few female citizens and possibly even male ones probably had their breaths taken away at the sight. He'd long stopped caring about those things, though. Even if he was supposed to be "charming" at all times.

As Snow stood up, the cheering died down. A boy dressed in a white suit processed onto the stage, carrying a small wooden box. He stopped and stood next to Snow, staring ahead solemnly. He couldn't have been more than 10. He would probably look back on this as the greatest moment of his life, Panem mused. It was, after all, a great honor.

Snow began to talk in his charismatic voice, the one that stirred the common mind to his favor. Even those of stronger will sometimes felt themselves being pulled in. However, Panem made an effort to zone himself out of the speech. All it did was explain about how the Quarter Quells related to the Dark Days. He knew this full well. After all, he was the one who had the final say on whether or not they were instituted. He could not have afforded another rebellion, so of course the answer was yes.

Rebellion came anyway, though. Through what was put in place to stop it. How ironic.

"On the twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district was made to hold an election and vote on the tributes who would represent it."

A twisted mirror of his former self. There was once a time when he prided himself in the word "election". He had forgotten then. Or, more accurately, chosen to forget.

"On the fiftieth anniversary, as a reminder that two rebels died for each Capitol citizen, every district was required to send twice as many tributes."

That was the last time a tribute from District 12 had won. He remembered being faintly surprised. 12's tributes always died quickly. She was too busy mining to have time to train her children and teenagers. Not like he had ever cared. He was usually just fine with a Career victory.

Except this one had laughed at him too, he remembered. Made him look foolish. Used the force field to kill another tribute. That had made him angry. So he vented as he usually did. Killing. He snapped himself back to the present quickly.

"And now we honor our third Quarter Quell," The boy took as step forward, as the crowd leaned forward in anticipation. Everyone except Panem. He really didn't want to know, not anymore. The box was opened, and he could clearly see the rows of envelopes, all marked with his handwriting. He had written enough punishments to last as long as he did. They had been surprisingly easy to come up with.

Snow pulled out the envelope marked with a 75. _That isn't my handwriting… _Panem thought with growing horror.

"On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot be overcome by the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from the existing pool of victors."

Panem froze. That wasn't the words he had written, he was sure of it. Then it began to sink in. _Existing pool of victors… And District 12 only has one female victor…_

It hit him so hard that he had to grip the arms of his chair to keep steady.

Katniss was going back into the arena. And there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

Panem stormed into Snow's office, signaling for the Peacekeeper guards to stand down. He was practically the same rank as his boss, so he could come and go as he pleased in the first place. They were more likely alarmed by the look on his face and the force that he threw open the doors. Let them worry. He had more important things to concern himself with.

He slammed his palms on Snow's desk, enraged. The smell of roses mixed with blood reached his nostrils as the so called President looked up, not at all perturbed. He only blinked once and stared at him. "Whatever is the matter, Alto? You usually are much more exited after the Quarter Quell announcement."

Panem's nostrils flared. "Don't give me that, you little son of a bitch. You changed the card to suit your own purposes, didn't you?"

Snow gave him a heavy look. "You don't have any proof of that, nor is it any of your concern."

"I think it is." Panem narrowed his eyes. "I remember it now. The seventy-fifth Hunger Games. As a reminder to the rebels that the casualties were mainly of their own youngest children, the tribute from each District must be twelve years of age. Not that piece of bullshit that you read off tonight."

Snow shook his head. "I fail to see why you care so much. Either one would prove to be a marvelous show for you."

Panem straightened up, glaring at him coldly. "Maybe I'm not entertained by teenagers fighting to the death anymore. Who knows?"

"Ridiculous." The blue-eyed nation started at the word. "You have no idea how ridiculous you sound right now." Snow stood up and turned towards the window, overlooking the square. "It's your job to enjoy the Hunger Games."

Panem crossed his arms. "Please enlighten me on how that is so. I am a sentient being, you know. Not a hunk of cold, dead earth." As much as you wish otherwise, he added internally. Then the sound of a long-dead language almost made him gasp aloud.

" _Iam pridem, ex quo suffragia nulli / uendimus, effudit curas; nam qui dabat olim / imperium, fasces, legiones, omnia, nunc se / continet atque duas tantum res anxius optat, /_ panem et circenses" Snow turned back to the shocked nation. "You think you've completely erased the past from everyone's mind? No, it is impossible to erase that much history from every single person's memory. There are some who still know these things."

Panem shuddered involuntarily. "That's Latin, correct?" he said, trying to keep his tone even.

A cruel smile passed across Snow's face. "Ah, so you do remember. Yes, it is Latin. From a great empire called Rome." The smile faded. "Tell me, why did you start calling yourself Panem? Why did you not just stay America?" Panem winced at the sound of his old name. "I was not there at the time, so I do not know. But it is interesting… Very interesting that you should choose that name."

Panem stared at his shoes. "It wasn't my choice. Not really." Why was he telling his boss this? He could use this info against him in some way. Still… It felt nice to get this out in the open, even if it was to someone he had started to hate. "Once all the other nations were gone and we were forming the districts, the organizers of the new land, the 'founding fathers' , you could say, came to me. They said that I should take on a new name, seeing as I was becoming a new country."

He sighed. "I was sick of America, anyway. America was overcome with depression and could do nothing because of his despair. One of the men suggested the name Panem. I don't remember his name. It sounded so different then the name I had then. It would be so easy to forget it all and become a new man. And I didn't have anything to loose, so America died and Panem was born." He closed his eyes, making sure to keep his tear glands in check. He still had some sense of pride left, and he wasn't going to cry in front of this man.

Snow chuckled softly. "I do believe you were being played for a fool. You didn't once question this man or the name he offered you? No? That is most amusing." He shrugged. "Would you like to hear the translation?"

Panem gritted his teeth. "Since it seems to make you so happy, go on ahead." Whenever Snow smiled like that, you knew something was seriously wrong. For someone other than himself, anyway.

Snow closed his eyes and said with an air of drama and cynincalness . "_Already long ago, from when we sold our vote to no man, the People have abdicated our duties; for the People who once upon a time handed out military command, high civil office, legions — everything, now restrains itself and anxiously hopes for just two things: __**bread and circuses**__"_

"It means, my dear Alto, that you are not supposed to think. You are not supposed to interfere. You are not supposed to care. All you need to do is sit back, eat your bread, and watch your circus. Let all your will drain away. It is easier to control a mindless populous, is it not? I'm sure you've seen other methods like this in your time." He sighed. "When people think for themselves and participate in the government, all it does is create chaos. If they trust the government to make the decisions for them, then there is harmony and peace."

Panem stood there numbly. He was such an idiot. Why hadn't he realized earlier that he was being manipulated like this earlier. It made sense, what Snow was saying. Keep the public well fed and entertained and they wouldn't ask questions. The rich public, anyway. The poor didn't matter, they were to hardly worked to think straight half of the time.

"So now you see the truth." Something passed across his boss's face, then swiftly vanished. "Besides, I am only looking after your own best interests. If the rebellion is wiped out, you will not be in danger of being hurt. If not… Well, you may be utterly destroyed if the Districts band together. That would be unfortunate for all of us."

Panem's selfish nature called to him. _Let them die. You can live the rest of your life in happiness and forget they ever existed. _The idea was so appealing, to become completely numb once more.

However, there was a softer voice calling as well. _You will finally be able to die. This is the escape you're looking for. _

"This isn't about the rebellion or my safety," he said, pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind. "This is about the star-crossed lovers. You plan on killing one or both of them, don't you." It was not a question.

"It all depends on their performance in the game, as you know full well. However, such… Mistakes… Are not going to be made again." Damn. Still, what had he expected? Snow knew about his part in saving them as much as any of the Gamemakers did.

Panem switched tactics. "You're only going to create martyrs. The rebels will rally behind their 'sacrifice.' You're shooting yourself in the back with this decision."

"I believe the risks are worth it, as do all of my advisors. You are the only one who does not support the choice to change the punishment of the Quarter Quell." Snow sat down, obviously tired of the conversation.

Panem wasn't done yet, however. "You know nothing of love, do you? You can't kill it! That is the worst possible thing to do to a pair of lovers! Have one live longer than the other, even if it is for a matter of hours…" His voice cracked. "It's the most horrific torture there is. You have to at least try to understand that. Please, sir, if you have a heart…" _Don't cry, don't cry. You can't show any more weakness then you already have._

"Fortunately for this land, I do not." The condescending in his tone was evident. "Since when you this weak? I used to be able to trust you to make decisions coldheartedly, free from any emotion that would distract you. Now, it seems, the smallest thing can make you go on a rampage against me. It isn't like you. Are you sure you don't want some medicine or something."

"I'm perfectly fine. Let's just say… My eyes have been opened." Panem said, positively seething with anger. "I'll ask you one more time: Put a stop to this, or I will myself."

"You're bluffing." retorted Snow quietly. "I announced it on live television. I can't very well go and take it back, can I? Besides, what can you do about it? You can't even kill yourself, in case you are thinking of going down that road. A country has to be incredibly weak for that to happen, I know. And you are anything but."

Panem reeled back, as if slapped. Slowly, he regained his composure. "I know that as well as you do. Trust me." He made a face as a few memories tried to push through. Now wasn't the time to relieve such things. Or ever.

"Then I suggest you go celebrating, or at least back to your estate. Go enjoy your life and your health. It's getting late, you know." It was a thinly veiled dismissal.

Panem sighed. "Yes, sir." He resolved not to give up, but to wait. There had to be at least something he could do, he just had to figure out what that thing was. Failure wasn't an option. Katniss and Peeta were going to live, he swore. Even if I have to destroy everything and everyone else to make that happen.

He took his leave, not pausing to look back. He was sick of looking at his wrinkled and cruel face. The lingering smell of blood and roses made him want to vomit. He hurried out the door. If he stayed there a moment longer, he was going to be sick or go insane. Or both.

As he entered his own mansion, an Avox came up to him carrying a tray of alcoholic beverages. He took one with a small nod of thanks, then walked into the elevator. She stared after him. Her master had almost been appreciative lately. It bothered her. He had never acted like this before.

Meanwhile, Panem pushed the button for the roof. Lost in thought, he was completely unaware of the Avox's confusion. Absently, he hummed along to the national anthem as it played in the streets. Most of the Capitol was out celebrating.

The elevator dinged as he reached his destination. He didn't come here often, so it was almost bare of furniture. Only a few lounge chairs and a small table were dispersed over the tile. Panem strode to the edge of the roof, ignoring all of these. He didn't come up here to relax.

As another round of fireworks went off, Panem raised his glass high.

"Cheers, Iggy."

He drank deeply.


End file.
